Chimera
by davjay361
Summary: For Bella puberty was more confusing than for most. Well with her genetics who can be surprised. (The title is based on the genetic terminology not the mythical Creature)
1. Prologue

**AN- Twilight and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer, I don't own anything**

**AN-Here is the story I mentioned on just a drop. Have four chapters, Will only upload the first two for now as I have mostly only done Bella at the moment. Need to add in some more Alice chapters in between.**

I loved this forest and the small town of Forks. It was one of my favourite places to live and I had lived in a few. Don't get me wrong I loved nearly all the places we had lived in over the decades. We were currently staying in Denali with our cousins and even though we had only ever visited there I would say that was one of my favourite place too. We had only been there a couple of months while we got everything ready for the move and this time the move had been my choice, Rose and Edward had argued against me but I wanted to come back to forks. Still to mollify the pair Esme had suggested that they stay in Denali for a year or so and have repairs done to the house in Forks. It was no skin of my back I still get to spend a few years in Forks and as I said Denali is one of my favourite places. Nothing had the sentimental value of forks though. I inhaled deeply taking in the familiar scents as I sped through the trees. The mixture of moss, trees, flowers, mould, deer, bear, and the tiny tint of werewolf was unique. I had missed those smells. We hadn't been here though since 1932. In a year we would be back. The reason I loved this place the most. This is where we found our family, and Jasper found his mate. As I ran through the trees towards La Push and the treaty line I reminisced briefly on the past.

After being consumed by burning pain for what felt like eternity, I awoke completely alone in small woodland. As the pain slowly ebbed from my consciousness I began to become more aware of the surroundings. The scents that assaulted me where confusing at first and they sent my mind spinning, slowly my brain began to adjust, making room for me to analyse and differentiate between them. Pine, Oak, Grass and various other forms of plant or animal life. I lay there for god knows how long just cataloguing the different scents trying to name them all. This gave time for my other senses to gain a place in my now seemingly cavernous mind. I began to hear sounds that as a human you would not be able to discern. I began cataloguing this along with the scents. I began to match the sounds of different animals with that animal's unique smell, I could tell how fast their heart was beating, if they were moving and what direction they going and even how far away they were. Eventually I decided to open my eyes and see what was around me. Again I was confused at first by the assault of colours textures and movement. Gradually as I stared at the canopy above me my mind adjusted and I began to match these sights with scents and sounds realising I knew what everything around me was. However, I didn't know how I knew this information or what I was doing here or who I was.

I sat up and looked down at my body briefly acknowledging each of the different parts of my body and what they called. My attention was drawn to a piece of paper pinned to my chest. So I tore it away and looked at it. It was a note. It said simply enough ' Your Name Is Mary Alice'. "Well" I said to myself "Mary is just awful I'll go with Alice. And what the hell am I wearing." I looked down at the blue gown that hung on me like a sack. "I need a change of clothes badly" I moaned. As I sat there contemplating the fact that I was disgusted by my clothing, I was again distracted by another sensation. There was this intense burning thirst in my throat. I raised my hand to my neck wondering what would take away this pain. Just then the slight breeze that had been washing over me changed direction causing three events to happen so quickly, that they were almost simultaneous. The first was a mouth-watering scent that made the saliva (later I would find out it was actually venom) pool in my mouth. Second the intense burn in my throat increased and I knew instinctively it would be quenched by that scent. It was calling to me. I had to have it. The third was I rose to my feet and gave myself over to my senses, and in a flash sped towards the scent.

The two hunters that I murdered have, till this date, been the only humans I have fed from. As I lay next to their bodies rocking back and forth, with my knees hugged tightly to my chest, sobbing tears that wouldn't fall, I had my first vision, off me meeting Jasper in a diner somewhere. This panicked me because I didn't want to go near more people in case I fed from them again. That's, when I saw the Cullen's in a vision, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett. They were hunting in my vision and feeding on animals. It was like my visions were guiding me to something that I needed. I sat by the two corpses for a whole day, before I decided that I would follow their chosen lifestyle and search for them, Jasper first though. Staying away from civilisation as much as possible I searched for Jasper. Even with the help of my visions it still took five years to find Jasper and another ten after that to find the Cullen's just after they arrived in Forks. Esme and Carlisle became our Parents and Edward, Rose and Emmett our siblings. I was almost complete all I needed now was a mate, and then my life would be completely whole.

Esme and Carlisle had agreed to return to Forks about a week ago because they loved it here to. I was going hunting and told them I would run down this way to have a look around. While I was here Esme asked me to check the house and Carlisle had suggested that it might be a good idea to inform the Quileute's that we would be returning. I wasn't overly impressed with that idea as I knew I would end up smelling of wet dog. Still it would probably help if they knew we were coming. Carlisle had also given me a phone with his number programmed in so the Elders could contact him. I wondered if the current pack was going to be an issue, the last one wasn't too bad and we had even made a friend or two amongst the tribe. Most didn't like us though. Ah there was that familiar smell, wet dog and garbage. At the treaty line I slowed and began walking until I came to the old meeting place, I took a seat on a log to wait.

OK this is taking a while I thought to myself. They usually arrived within an hour or two I had been waiting for a whole day now. Wonder what is going on. I got up and started to walk up and down the line. I may be immortal and have all the time in the world but sitting here waiting for those damn mutts is just getting damn irritating.

"What you want Leech" a gruff voice said from the tree line. I looked in the direction of the voice trying to see who was talking to me but they were staying well hidden.

"To talk to you" keep it polite, keep it polite, keep it polite I repeated myself. You don't know how many there are and they can be very volatile.

"Why would I want to talk to a bloodsucker" the mysterious voice

"Look you damn smelly excuse for a dog" I snapped back stamping my foot and waving my arms in the air. "I've been polite and sat here at the treaty line for a whole day waiting for you patiently. What do I get for this, insults." I stopped in confusion as I heard laughter coming from the trees.

"Damn Alice you are just the same. When you stamped your foot I couldn't keep it up any longer. God it is so you. Sorry it took me so long but I only caught your scent twenty minutes ago."

Hang on I recognised that voice. "Seth I asked incredulously" |I watched as a young man, (well he looked young but I knew he must be in his late seventy's by now), walked out of the trees smiling at me. Seth had always been good friends with us. Mainly because him and his sister had grown up off the reservation and went to Forks high school with us. Sue Clearwater was always very forward thinking and hadn't let the tribes superstitions corrupt them. It was a shock when Seth phased though. I'll never forget the shock on Emmett's face. They had been arguing in Sue's front room over a baseball match at the time. If Emmett could of he would of messed his pants.

"The one and only truly gorgeous Seth Clearwater at your service" he said smiling and bowing before picking me up in a bone crushing hug and swinging me around.

"Ewwww Seth you stink put me down" I cried wrinkling my nose. I was still smiling at him though; it was good to see him after all these years.

"Well isn't that a good way to greet an old friend" he said pouting "you don't smell that good either you know".

"I guess we are just not used to each other's scents anymore" I sighed sadly, "Still we can get used to them again. I take it you didn't stop phasing then and that's why you are still here." I asked him.

"Yeah, didn't find my imprint. I could of stopped phasing and they tried getting me to but I felt that one day my Imprint would arrive. So I waited" He said obvious pain and loneliness in his voice "The others all did and stopped phasing one by one until it was just little old me to protect the tribe."

"Huh, what about the new pack members?"

"No one new has phased since you guys left. The Elders think it's because you guys left and there was no longer a threat to the tribe. At least that's what the histories imply. The new Elders aren't that bothered about it because they don't think you will come back. Most of the tribe now think you guys and the wolves are a myth." He laughed "I live in a cabin in the forest way on the other side of La Push, because the elders want to keep it that way, and having someone around who doesn't age could make people ask to many questions. I personally think that the Blacks don't like the fact I was so chummy with you guys. Don't want me corrupting any one. I spend most of my time as a wolf. It's easier, more natural and I can stay hidden deep in the woods. You are in fact the first vampire that's been this close to the reservation in fifty years. They usually stick out by Seattle and we have had the odd couple in Olympia other than that it's been all quite, plus I think there has to be some kind of prolonged exposure, it was a month or two before anyone phased when you guys where last here."

"True, the same thing happened to me if you remember. I couldn't have any visions around you guys for about a year, after you phased, and then they slowly came back. Although, it was only you that worked with, still couldn't see the others. Anyway, Carlisle and Esme want to move back next year so they asked me to swing by while I was hunting, check out the house and inform you guys we were coming. So you will have more vampires here next year" I noticed Seth give me a sideways look and a look of hope came into his eyes.

"Will Leah..." he couldn't bring himself to ask.

"Yes Seth, Leah will become with us. She's going to be so happy when she hears you are still alive" Leah had been the reason we left last time. She had decided to be turned when she realised that she wasn't going to phase, and as Jasper was her mate, she didn't want to live without him. So we had gone to Denali and stayed with Tanya and her sisters while she went through her whole new-born phase. Over the years she had asked about coming to see if Seth was OK and still around. However, she was always persuaded by Edward and Rosalie it was a bad idea.

"Cool I get to see my big sis again" he replied happily "Are her and Jasper happy"

"Yeah they are blissfully happy. It's sickening. Wait till you see her she is magnificent. Nearly as beautiful as Rose, she can hold her own against Emmett when wrestling. He says she cheats because of the shifting, oh and she's fast Seth, way faster than Edward and you know how fast he was. But again that is probably because of the shifting"

He glowed with pride "That's my sis giving Emmett hell. Hang on shifting?"

"Yeah, Carlisle reckons it's because she was Quileute and had a weakened version of the gene or that she was going to phase eventually. Said that she is sort of a hybrid. Mostly vamp with a dash of shifter. She doesn't change into anything she just kind of takes on some of their attributes and amplifies them."

"Wow that's so cool." Seth glowed with pride. "I've missed her so much since mum died; she always looked out for me you know."

"I do remember the teasing" I winked at him giggling.

"Yeah I remember her teasing me a lot." he moaned scowling "Better not carry on teasing me when she comes back."

"I wouldn't count on it she has years of teasing to make up for, plus her and Emmett love to prank Edward and Rose. Although Emmett always suffers when they get Rose, he never learns though." he groaned at that. "Look Seth I am going to have to go. I still have to check the house and Esme will begin to worry if I don't get back soon" I told him "Here, Carlisle gave me this phone for the Elders in case they wanted to phone and discus the treaty or any other matter."

"OK thanks Alice. It may not be a good idea to let them know you are coming through or to give them the phone."

"Why not." I asked

"They will probably use the phone and try and stop you coming by threatening you. So it's probably best you just show up. When you get here they will want to renew the treaty and make some changes. I don't think they will want the clause in it allowing you to change anyone if they are mated. That caused a lot of trouble when you guys left. Another thing is there are still a few people in Forks who will remember you guys. So you may want to wait a while before returning." He looked at me considering something "I'll get in the shit for this if they find out, but I should warn you guys things have changed on the reservation. Do you remember John Black?"

"Yeah, didn't he have a crush on Leah" I replied while trying to picture him in my mind. "God he hated us with a passion."

"Yeah that was because of Leah. He had massive rows with his Dad about the treaty change. He believed that when he phased they would imprint and she would leave Jasper for him. Luckily he never phased otherwise I don't know what will have happened. Especially as imprinting doesn't work like that."

"Why" I asked

"If he phased he would of become alpha by right, because he was Ephraim Blacks grandson. He was a complete psycho it turned out. He used to beat on his wife and kids, and constantly get in bar fights. He would probably just taken the pack and come after you guys. He ended up on death row because he shot old man Jenkins for fun. Anyway he became chief about ten years after you left. The first thing he did was start to change the stories we tell, about the tribes history, specifically the ones concerning you guys. You don't come off in a very favourable light, nearly as bad as red eyes. To put it bluntly anyone who phases now is going to hate you guys even more. On top of that because he never phased he has built up the wolves in the story to be more than they are, he has also changed it so some of the true facts are no longer in the history's, for example he took imprinting completely out, that's going to be a shock if any of the new wolfs imprint. Also before that it was always a matter of great pride and honour if you became a wolf. He turned that into a curse brought on by your presence. Luckily he was only chief for about six or seven years, and didn't do too much damage, so I thought that the former pack and I could change it back. Unfortunately his son carried it on when he became chief and they had changed some laws and the rest of the pack stopped phasing and moved away, I couldn't do much. His grandson is chief now, Tom Black, he blames you guys for what happened to his granddad and he's taught his son Billy that. Luckily they have always stopped short of saying you broke the treaty. They will be looking for any excuse to say you have though if you come back. "

"I don't think Carlisle will mind about the treaty change, that was only for Jasper's and Leah's benefit anyway, unless me or Edward find our mates here it will not be a problem, but I'll let Carlisle know about everything that you told me. If there are people around who may remember us we will delay coming here for a decade or two. So no need to give them the phone. You can keep it to keep in contact with Leah, we'll pay for it. Just give me a couple of days before your phone and I will make sure she is there." I replied as I handed the phone to him "It was great seeing you again Seth I've missed you so has Emmett, Jasper and especially Leah, Rosalie and Edward not so much though." I said winking at him "I won't tell Leah you are calling, it will be such a nice surprise." I would have to block my thoughts till he phoned or Edward would take pleasure in ruining the surprise, but that would also have the added benefit of irritating him. I would find some catchy tune then keep replaying it in my head. I giggled thinking of Edward's reactions to this. The arrogant arsehole would deserve it.

"I could couldn't I" he said getting excited. He then stiffened as the wind changed and a strong smell of human blood and smoke wafted through the forest. "Shit" he said looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine Seth my control is second only to Carlisle and Esme, I'll hold my breath to, but I think we better go check that out because it is coming from the direction of our house. If it's at the house that means there is a lot of blood." I turned and sprinted off. I heard him phasing behind me and then following. We raced through the trees in as straight a line as possible. As we got closer I recognised the smell of burning vampire mixed in with the blood. Seth began to growl. We burst through the trees into the clearing where our house stood.

I took a quick glance around me to see what was happening. The house was fine if not a little dishevelled. In front of the porch there was car upside down with a massive dent in the side. On closer inspection I could see that it was a police cruiser. I could see a figure inside crumpled and unmoving. Dead no heartbeat. Just outside where the remains of what I assume was a human. Whoever it was had been ripped to pieces. From what I could tell it was another policeman. That would be one of the sources of blood. To the right of the car was a fire with purple smoke reaching into the air. Behind the fire I could see a vampire standing over someone who was feebly struggling. I could hear the figures heartbeat faltering, she was dying. I knew it was a woman because of the sound of a fluttering heartbeat. She was pregnant. The vampire bent over the women and his arm briefly swung from side to side. He stood up with a baby dangling from his hand by one leg as the woman finally succumbed to her injuries. He said one word. "Abomination" I needed to save that baby. My mind had become overwhelmed by the need to save this child. I leapt forward followed closely by Seth.

The fight was brief for two reasons. The Vampire had become overwhelmed by blood lust and the smell of burning vampire must of masked our approach. Not until it was too late anyway. I was on his back before he had a chance to defend himself. Seth leapt past him phasing and spinning in one motion and catching the baby the vampire had just dropped. I had no time to admire his moves though. I needed to end this vampire. I squeezed tightly with my hands on both sides of his head. I twisted putting all my strength into it and with a loud metallic screeching his head came off in my hands. His body dropped and I jumped of landing lightly on my feet. I walked over to the fire and dropped the head into it. I would sort out the rest of the body later. I glanced over to Seth who was cradling the baby.

"The baby OK Seth" I asked

"As far as I can see its fine." He replied "Hey I know this women, I have seen her about."

"Who is she?" I asked walking back to him.

"It's Deputy Swans wife, err god what was her name, Renee that's it. She has been missing for a few months. There are posters up everywhere. The Elders have had me running round the forest trying to find her like I am some bloody bloodhound." he grimaced

"Wonder what she was doing here and with vampires? Do you think one of those guys is her husband?" I asked indicating the car.

"No that's a Port Angeles police car. Deputy Swan is at the reservation fishing with Billy Black. I saw them at the lake earlier. They are really good friends. Those two probably just stumbled on whatever was happening here. Port Angeles police took over the investigation to her disappearance because of a conflict of interest. Well that's what Billy told me, when they asked me to look for her." I stood looking at the baby trying to decipher what had caused the vampire to call the child an abomination. It was to my senses a normal human female child. Her eyes looked back at me with a slightly startled expression. They were a lovely shade of blue, from what I understood though that would probably change as she got older. However, what surprised me was that even with all the blood around I felt no blood lust. No burn in my throat when looking at the child. Just to be safe though I once again held my breath.

"I thought baby's cried when they were born." I asked. God what a beautiful baby, she's just so gorgeous.

"Don't ask me I haven't got a clue about babies." Seth replied "Call Carlisle, see what he says."

I sighed and pulled out my phone and dialled. I waited for an answer but got none. "He must be out hunting and has not taken his phone with him. Look Seth this must be Deputy Swan's baby. Why don't we take her to him?"

"Good idea, but how are we going to explain this mess though." he asked "It's going to be hard to explain." he was right. I looked around trying to decide what to do. We couldn't call the police because of damage to the bodies. It would also be a good idea if we avoided any questioning due to our supernatural origins.

"Right here's what we are going to do. We will take the human bodies into the forest and bury them. The car we will have to dump in the lake behind the house. Esme will not be happy about that but we need to hide it. We should also get this guy burnt quick or someone will notice that smoke." We quickly went about our tasks within 15 minutes the car and vampire were gone and Seth was carrying the women out to the burial site in the forest. I would finish that up before returning home.

I walked into my home for the first time since getting here. I knew straight away that this is where the woman had been staying. I sped around the house gathering anything that belonged to her. She had been staying here with a vampire I could smell it. It wasn't the one I killed earlier so it must be the one who was in the fire. I would love to know what had happened here. Unfortunately that would have to remain a mystery. As would the Vampires reaction to the child. No one left to ask. Looking through the materials briefly for clues, I found a letter to someone called Charlie. All it said was that she was sorry, that she didn't love him anymore and that she had met someone else. She had decided that life in Forks was not the life she wanted. Then at the bottom it explained about the baby. That she hadn't wanted to be a mother as she was to young. This was perfect she intended to leave the baby with the father anyway. We could just leave the baby with the letter. We need to get the rest of this done quickly though, before someone noticed the missing policeman. I picked out the few baby items the women had with her and through the rest in the fire. I locked the house up and went about cleaning and dressing the baby. She didn't like that and whined. Still not crying though and she hadn't even been fed yet. The baby's eyes just stared at me with trust.

"That's all done; I even buried the bodies for you." Seth stated walking up to me.

"That was quick" he shrugged as if it wasn't any mean feat. "I found a letter in there for the baby's father. Looks like she was going to leave her with him anyway. What I will do is wrap her in this blanket and you can take it to the house."

"Why me?" he whined

"He knows you, you can say you were visiting and found it on the door step!"

"No he doesn't, been keeping a low profile remember." he pointed out.

"Crap yeah slipped my mind." I began frantically running different ideas through my mind. An idea formed in my head. "Does Billy Black know about you?"

"Yeah course he does he will be Chief when his dad dies. Which isn't going to be long? Why would... Oh good idea. I'll have to tell them what happened here, so I can just get Billy to go round and say he found her on Deputy Swan's doorstep. That will have to wait till tomorrow though as he is with Charlie at the moment. I'll take her to Tom and his wife, they will take care of her till then."

"Great that's sorted. Here take her because I need to get home and tell Carlisle and the others." I handed the baby to Seth. I stared at the baby's face for a while longer wondering what her life was going to be like. The thought of leaving her made my heart ache. I shook my head to clear my mind putting it down to a remnant of my humanity. A mothering instinct that was lost when I became a vampire and was now giving me all these strange feelings towards the baby. "It's been great seeing you Seth. Remember to hold on to that phone and call in a couple of days." I hugged him tightly. "Bye and take care."

"Crap I left the phone by the treaty line. I'll pick it up on the way to the Res. Hey Alice can I ask you something before you go. " he looked nervous

"Sure thing Seth."

"Well while I was moving the bodies I had some time to think about things. Well you see I was wondering if I could come with you." that surprised me.

"What about the reservation Seth. Don't they need you?" I asked surprised at his question.

"Nah they don't really want me here and I can't really go there because people would notice. I miss Leah and you guys. I haven't any family here or friends, the only people I see are the elders and that's rarely and only when they want something. To them I am just a freak who is useful sometimes. Its damned lonely."

"Oh Seth I am so sorry. Of course you can come." His face lit up. It wasn't a problem Esme and Carlisle would just accept him into the family like they did the rest of us. The only people who would have a problem where Rose and Edward, but Seth would expect that from when we were last here. "I tell you what you take her to Tom and I will wait in the baseball clearing it's on the way and I need to hunt after being round all this human blood." I looked at him and smirked. "You will of course have to come shopping with me you know."

He groaned but it didn't dampen his enthusiasm "Great! I'll meet you there" he shouted as bounded off towards the treaty line. "Not sure about the shopping though, don't need much" he said jogging of.

I laughed and watched him heading off into the trees. I was sad knowing that we would not be coming here as soon as I had hoped. If there were people around Forks that knew us then it was too dangerous. Still we could stay in Alaska, we hadn't actually lived there since I had been a Cullen, well except for Leah's new-born years, but we stayed away from society then. Also it would be fun to spend a decent amount of time with the Denali's. Plus Seth was coming with me, which should be interesting when we got home. As I began to move of I noticed something lying on the ground where the two Vampires had been burned. I scooped it up and studied it closely. It was a blackened pendant of some sort. I didn't recognise the symbol so I rubbed of some of the soot from the centre piece. I recognised it straight away and my eyes widened in fear.

"Damn one of them is Volturi."


	2. Puberty is a Bitch

**AN- Twilight and the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer, I don't own anything.**

I sunk lower into the trucks seat looking out at all the trees unhappy with my lot. I was moving back to the place I was born and I was not happy about it. My dad had after all these years had decided to return to his home town. He was going to be police chief. I was glad that he was leaving the LAPD and becoming the chief of police in a small town. He would be a lot safer. Couldn't it have been somewhere warm though? I didn't get why all of a sudden he had decided it was time to go back. I didn't even remember the place. He had moved to L A before I was six years old. The only time we had been back since then was when Grandma Marie died. Even then we only stayed for a day. That was five years ago. So why couldn't it be somewhere else. God I was going to hate it.

Don't get me wrong. It was only the weather and small town life that I wasn't looking forward to. I wasn't going to miss my friends or 'shudder' the shopping. I had no friends and hated shopping. It also didn't have anything to do with having to change schools. Starting a new school wasn't going to be fun though. I had just managed to get to the point where I was a part of the scenery in my last school. I was the person in the background that no one would remember so was free of the hassle at school. It wasn't easy either. People didn't naturally like me. In high school if there was something different about you, there was always a target on your back. There was something very different about me and people noticed. There was something very wrong with me. I knew it and everyone at school had known it. It wasn't because I was gay either, although that had been the start, what it was I couldn't quite work out. I had done research on the internet and in the library. Nothing, and I mean nothing, scientific or medical would explain the things that were happening to me.

I was a normal little girl once. I had a father who worshipped the ground I walked on. I had friends at school, I went to sleep overs and party's and did all the things a normal little girl does. Then things changed when I was twelve. It was my own fault to start with. I told my best friend that I was gay. To cut a long story short she didn't like it. I soon became public enemy number one at school. All my friends stopped talking to me. I began to get abused verbally and physically. I won't go into it because you know what people do to the freaks. For a while my grades suffered and my behaviour at both home and school suffered. Dad and my teachers noticed and there where many parent teacher conferences and counselling sessions. I soon realised that my behaviour was drawing unwanted attention to me. I began to work harder and tried to blend into the background. This worked with my dad and teachers. The other kids though were not fooled. The bullying continued. Then my periods started.

I was in class at the time. Ironically it was biology and even more ironically we were studying the human reproductive system. I had been feeling a little odd for a few days and what with stomach pains I was pretty sure what was coming. I was sitting there concentrating on the teacher when I smelt it. It was a warm rich and delicious smelling substance. If you imagine the reaction baking bread can elicit in people then you will understand my reaction a little, this though was a thousand times better. My head lifted and I sniffed trying to locate this delicious substance. I glanced around as strange tasting saliva pooled in my mouth. I was zeroing in on the smell when I realised it was coming from me, from between my legs. I swallowed down the saliva and it burnt my throat. This pulled me out of my stupor and the smell disappeared instantly. I instantly knew what was happening and could feel the slight dampness between my legs. I stood and bolted from the classroom, my cheeks flaming red. The teacher Miss Gibbons was very sympathetic when she caught up with me in the girl's bathroom. She took me to the school nurse her arm around my shoulders whispering consoling words. My father was called to come and get me and while we waited the school nurse gave me the usual lecture, pamphlets and demonstrations. The bright spot of the whole situation was my dad's reaction. I love him to bits but his embarrassed stuttering and foot shifting was just so funny. Fortunately he had the sense not to talk to me about it and got his partner Shannon to come over that evening and have a long talk with me. She was nice and always had my dad's back. Unfortunately she disappeared six months later. She left her house one night and no one saw her again. Her car was found at a motel in the adjacent county, right out in the middle of nowhere. Her gun and badge on the bedside cabinet in the room she rented. No signs of a struggle in the room other than a seriously torn up bed. They never found her body. They think the serial killer that her and my dad was searching for got her. Dad was devastated. He still has a copy the file and goes through it in the evenings trying to see what he has missed. My last abiding memory of her, is her comforting me after a nightmare right before she left.

After that incident the bullying only got worse. As much as I tried to keep my head down they kept finding me and giving me all sorts of abuse. I tried hiding around the school in different places at lunch and during breaks. Unfortunately they always found me. This is when the next strange incident occurred. I was hiding one lunch time in one of the lesser used bathrooms when the door opened. In walked Simone George, Jackie Dent and their boyfriends. They were all fourteen and would be going to High School at the end of the year. They were famous around the school for being sexually active with their boyfriends and probably others to.

"Oh look it's the dirty little dyke." Simone said. I stood and tried to move past her. She just moved in front of me. I backed off and stood with my head down waiting for the beating or verbal abuse to start.

"You know I think that the boys here could teach her what it's all about. I mean she probably just needs to experience it from a real man." Simone declared. Hang on I thought, I hope she isn't suggesting what I think she's suggesting. "What do you think guys." they all giggled.

"I don't know Simone she is only twelve. Do you think she could handle a real man?" Jackie smirked. The boys just had big shit eating grins on their faces. I was really scared now and began to shake.

"The only way to find out is to give it a go. What do you think Bella? Which one of the two boys do you think it should be?" She walked towards me and grabbed my arm and dragged me to the centre of the room. It was then I flipped out. I tried to yank my arm away from Simone. Simone screamed in surprise as she flew across the room colliding with Jackie. She didn't stop there though. Both she and Jackie continued, slamming into the sinks and smashing their heads into the mirrors shattering them. I am sure I heard the crack of breaking bones. I stood in shock looking at the two girls now slumped on the floor unconscious bleeding from cuts on their heads. The blood smelt delicious and the saliva pooled in my mouth. I swallowed and it burnt my throat as it slid down.

"What the fuck did you do you little freak." I heard from my side. The two boys were standing there looking at me in rage. Crap they are between me and the doors. "We were only playing around before but you are really going to get it now you freak" I moved trying to dart between them and out the door. The room became a blur briefly, I felt something brush both my shoulders and I was suddenly out the door. There were two loud thuds from in the bathroom. I didn't check though. I moved on to my next class keeping my head down.

Later that day I was called to the principal's office. Waiting for me was Dad, two uniformed policeman and the principle. Apparently the unconscious forms of my attackers had been found not long after I left. When they had awoken in the hospital they claimed that they were attacked but they didn't know who it was. I smirked at this because they were obviously too proud to say I had done it to them. I was seen exiting the bathroom just before they were found. I just claimed they had entered as I was exiting. The policeman and principle didn't believe it because no one else had been seen entering or exiting the bathroom. Also I had come out in such a rush. I told them that they were fine when I left and that I was late for class. The interview ended when I was accused of attacking them. My dad got angry and bellowed something about me being alone and too small and one against four He grabbed my hand told them that we would not talk to anyone else without a lawyer before dragging me from the room.. After that the physical abuse stopped. Word got round the school that I had beaten up Simone and her friends. Unfortunately people just got more verbally abusive and suspicious of me. The few kids that still spoke to me on occasion stopped and I became isolated from the rest of the student body.

Apart for becoming extremely clumsy, maybe clumsy is an understatement. I could trip over thin air or I would reach for something and end up knocking with my hand across the room. It was if my hands and feet moved quicker than my brain or eyes could adjust to. Still I digress. Other than the clumsiness I didn't have any more really strange incidents until I started high school. The first major High school incident was during gym. We were playing softball when my clumsiness struck. I was batting and for the first time in my life I managed to hit the ball. It was really weird it was as if the ball was flying at me in slow motion. I swung as hard as I could and the bat hit the ball with such force it sounded like a bomb going off. This caused two reactions all the kids ducked or dived to the floor. Most of the school where transported in from gang territory and used to drive by shootings and stuff. So they didn't see what happened to the ball. I watched as it disappeared into the distance shocked. Unfortunately the surprise of hitting the ball had caused me to release the bat. Unnoticed by me it flew at great speed through the air hitting the gym teacher knocking him unconscious and fracturing his skull. He was in a coma for three months and never returned to the school or teaching. After that I was permanently excused from gym. It was after all not the first time my clumsiness had injured someone in gym; it was the most serious though and caused a major investigation. Most of the students complained about the weird things that happened around me. Plus they didn't like the idea of the 'dyke' looking at them while they changed and showered. I thought I was being subtle about that too. I am a hormonally driven teen who likes girls after all. In the same situation I am sure they would have looked to. Still I only had to report my presence to the gym teacher and where I was going and I would get a pass in the classes I spent most of my gym classes after that in the library doing homework or studying.

My life at home was happier as well, the serial killer had stopped and my dad was home a lot more. He did spend a lot of time looking at files from the case, trying to work out what had happened to Shannon. Nothing ever broke though. Like a few of the other victims she just disappeared. I have to say I missed her too. She was the only sort of mother I had known. I still dreamed about her at times. I suppose that was understandable as she spent a lot of time at our house. She was there every birthday, thanksgiving, Christmas and top of those special occasions she spent three nights a week at ours if not more. For a long time I thought that something was developing between her and my dad, but she disappeared before it got serious. I am sure they liked, maybe even loved each other. I still at times would have my attention caught by someone thinking it was her. A flash of red hair, or someone with her build in a crowd or her unique scent would draw my attention and I would turn in its direction to find no one there. On a few occasions late at night I would catch a figure, out of the corner of my standing across the street. It was always someone of her build and height. When I turned to look though the figure would be gone. I have always intended to mention this to dad but next day some strange occurrence would happen and I would go into research mode and forget. After a while I came to the conclusion it was either my imagination or that her spirit is constantly watching over us.

At school, after a lot of effort on my part, people began to ignore me all together even the teachers. At points they jumped in surprise when I spoke to them. On a few occasions I was even accused of skipping, even though I had been in every class and had the work to prove it. The school at the time had some new-fangled electronic attendance system they were trialling. You had a school id card that you would have to scan upon entering the class. This recorded your location and the time. Some kids would scan and leave, disappearing to god knows where. If I had friends, I don't think they would have believed me. As I didn't have any friends they accepted the work and pop quiz on American history as evidence of my attendance the first time. Still they must have had some suspicions left, as I had to get a slip signed in each class to prove my attendance after the second occasion. This lasted for three months. The very first day after that finished my dad got a call saying I wasn't at school. He immediately dropped everything came to the school and dragged the principle to my current lesson to prove my attendance. They still argued saying they checked themselves and I hadn't been in the previous lesson. I was called out and had to go to my locker and show them my work. I was also able to repeat to them everything my teacher had told us word for word. (Another little ability I had gained as I got older. I had got eidetic memory anything said to me or that I read or saw was there in every detail stored away in my brain. In fact I could sometimes zone out in class and still be able to tell you what happened. This impressed my Dad no end who said I would make a great cop. He even began to bring home pamphlets for the police and FBI and leave them on my desk.) Anyway my father threatened to report them for incompetence until they backed down. Eventually at the end of the semester they removed the system saying it was unreliable. I think the teachers still kept saying I wasn't there but my grades where perfect and homework was always handed in. Still it was strange; it was if I wasn't even there to everyone but my father. It was a lonely situation to be in, but it suited me as I was now being left alone.

The only things that bothered me during this period were my reaction to blood, my skin colour and the dreams. Before when I was little I always hated blood. It smelt of iron and rust and made me throw up or faint. Since my periods had started it had become extremely attractive; it smelt so nice. Whenever I smelt it my mouth watered with strange tasting saliva that burned my throat when I swallowed it. I could smell when girls were on their periods and if someone cut themselves I became entranced by the blood. I began to have my steaks raw and bloody and they tasted wonderful, this stopped for a while when I worked out the effect on my eyes. My eyes seemed to gain these really creepy red flecks whenever I had bloody steaks. This freaked me out and I stopped eating the steaks bloody. However, I soon went back to eating them when I almost attacked a bleeding classmate in chemistry. The smell of blood had been getting even more desirable as the days went by. Eventually this boy cut himself and I wanted to go and suck on his cut. I was actually half way to him when I realised what I was doing and bolted from the class to the bathrooms. I spat that strange tasting, saliva down the sink and looked in the mirror taking deep breaths to try and calm myself. I then noticed that where my eyes used to go red they were now completely black. I began have bloody steak again to ease the symptoms. I even began to smother them in blood gravy, made from real blood, purchased with my steaks at the butchers. As a little side note my dad noticed the red eyes and asked if I was on drugs. He searched my room, my school bag, me and only backed down after a pee test. So I took to wearing dark glasses and buying the steaks and blood from my lunch money. I would then eat them about twice a week before my dad got home. Funnily I never felt hungry at school and sometimes had to even start forcibly eating at dinners with my dad. Eventually my eyes became almost fully red only taking on their normal colour when I had blood gravy or bloody steaks. This was becoming more often and was beginning to make a large dent in our grocery bill as I could no longer afford to get it from my pocket money

My skin colour was a little weird and my dad said that it was probably my mother's genes kicking in or the clothes I had taken to wearing. (Very large hoodies baggy jeans and boots that where always dark coloured.) I stopped there because I had only mentioned the paleness of my skin. I had started wearing these because of the sparkling. Now this didn't happen often, only in sunny weather, (which in LA was almost all year round almost) even then only maybe once a month for a few days when I was on my period. I wore the cloths because glittery skin in the sun would get me noticed and I didn't want to get noticed. It became a fashion all of my own. All the other girls wore dresses skinny jeans and short skirts. In fact there was a lot of female skin on show at the school. If anyone had been paying attention to my presence they would have seen me staring and licking my lips. In the late spring and early summer it was like I was constantly turned on. There were some really pretty girls at my school. I didn't like them but they were sure good to look at. Again I digress. Anyway the reason I had asked my dad about my skin was because up until I was twelve I had really dark skin like my father. Apparently my mother was pale almost albino in appearance. He said that our skin colour was from our Quileute heritage. Somewhere in our family history someone had married a woman from the tribe. When I got a tan I became really dark, Arabic in appearance. My dad had the same skin colouring. Now though I didn't tan and my skin was very pale. I still spent as much time in the sun as possible when alone, but no tan. I didn't burn either no matter how hot it was or how long I was out there. Another odd thing that sort of links to this is that I stopped feeling temperature. No that's wrong maybe the better way to put it is that extreme temperatures didn't make me uncomfortable anymore. I could probably walk out naked at the South Pole and survive. Not that I would try this but you get my point.

The dreams were like old memories. I had them as a little girl and they came back with a vengeance. They were my most vivid dreams of my childhood. They always contained the same things. The upside down giant wolf. The pale man with glowing red eyes. The olive skinned boy who caught me when I fell. Blood and purple smoke. The upside down car. The most important thing though was the angel. The beautiful angel with golden eyes, short spiky black hair, alabaster skin and cold hands. She was always staring at me with loving concerned eyes. I thought I was dreaming of my mother at first but when I asked my dad he showed me a picture of their wedding and all of the family albums. There were a lot of them with [pictures spanning a hundred years maybe more, I love History and looking at pictures of the past and imagining the lives of the people in them. Anyway the angle wasn't my mother. They were nothing alike. My mother was in the dreams occasionally after that. Lying there covered in blood and dead. The angel was my protector and sometimes it was like she was calling to me without using my name. Calling me with all the love in her heart.

"Bella!" I started at the voice jumping out of reverie rather abruptly. "Have you even been listening to me?"

"Sorry Dad I was miles away." I a replied apologetically. "What were you saying?"

"I just got a call from the removal company. They are waiting at the house. We will be there in about twenty minutes. We will unload everything then this evening we will go to Billy's. He has invited us to dinner. We can finish unpacking tomorrow and Sunday. Then you have school on Monday."

"OK." I sullenly told him, not happy about going to the res to see Billy and especially Jake. Billy was an old friend of Dads. I really didn't understand the relationship at all but had to respect it. My Dad was an open caring man with very few prejudices. Billy however could be very bigoted. For example when I told my Dad that I was gay he just accepted it and said he still loved me. Now the last time Billy visited us he had brought his son, Jacob with him. Now over the years I had seen Jacob a lot. As a child we had been sort of friends and began to get along quite well. The last visit however had been the first in a couple of years and Jacob had changed, a lot. The friendly little boy had gone. Now he was almost as arrogant and bigoted as his father. I had to listen to countless speeches about how he was going to be chief and that he was going to be respected. Now I could ignore these speeches with ease. It was the flirting, sexual innuendoes and blatant out right passes he made, that was getting on my nerves. Finally I snapped when he grabbed my breast one day in the garden. I pushed me him away and stomped of into the house. He followed me into the house making comments like 'you know you want to' and 'I am quite the catch you know and you should be honoured'. Just as I walked into the room he asked me on a date. I turned in front of Billy and told him that I was gay and would never date him. The twenty minute lecture I got from Billy that it was unnatural, just a phase and the fact it was my responsibility to honour my Quileute heritage and marry a decent man. Preferably from the tribe and carry on the legacy and that Jake was perfect match. When he mentioned talking to my father about it when I was old enough. I stomped out of the room in exasperation. Later my father came and spoke to me and just said to ignore it. Although the tribe still practised arranged marriages, he said he would never agree and anyway Jake would likely forget his crush by then, or have a new one. Again my Dad startled me from my thoughts.

"He we go Bella. Forks!" I could hear the excitement and pride in his force. I looked out the window at the dreary little logging town around me. Then up at the overcast sky. Big thunder clouds were rolling in from the west and I knew it was going to rain. From warmth and sunshine nearly all year round to wet rainy and cold nearly all year round.

"Oh Joy" I dead panned. "Home at last." Then I pulled up my hoodie and slumped down even further in my seat. Forks was going to be boring. I could see by the lack of retail outlets that I knew the name of. Don't get me wrong I hate shopping but if there had been a couple of well-known stores there might have been a Starbucks or something for me to do. I hope there is a library or book shop nearby. I watched the scenery as we slowly moved through the streets and out the other side of town. We were going back to my childhood home. The house had been in the family for years. My dad had inherited it from his dad and he had from his dad and yada, yada, yada. You get the point. It was an inbred small town were family's had generations of heritage back to before Washington became a state, or in some cases Forks was a town. I read a lot so I actually know these dates and all the history, of both the town and some of the families to. I had even studied a map to see what was here and had also taken a virtual tour and around town on Google Earth. So with my eidetic memory I knew everything I never wanted to know about Forks Washington the place of my birth.

When we arrived at the house the movers were already unloading the truck and stacking the packing cases in the front yard. All that was remaining were the larger furniture items. Dad jumped out and opened the door for the men so they could bring everything into the house. I sauntered past them all shoulders slumping trying to convey my displeasure at having to be in Forks. I didn't bother to check out the downstairs and just moved of upstairs carefully. Stairs and I did not have a loving relationship, I was of the opinion that they were trying to kill me. Dad just laughed at me whenever I mentioned it, which was always just after I had had an accident on the stairs. I scowled at every step on the way up threateningly.

I checked out the two bedrooms upstairs trying to decide which I wanted. Dad was going to have the downstairs one because he felt that with work he might wake me when he was called in or returned home. Personally I think he was partly doing it for protection and partly because he didn't want me sneaking out at night to party or whatever normal teens did. I nearly went for the front bedroom because it was the biggest but the view out on to the road was rather boring. The bedroom at the back was smaller but for some reason had an on suite bathroom. This bemused me and I decide that I would ask Dad why later. I took a brief look around and walked over to the window. It looked over the back yard. The back yard was just as I remembered it small, mostly grass, surrounded by a wooden fence and very few flower beds. The whole right and side and back of the garden was bordered by the forest and the left had the side gate and was bordered by the only other house within about half a mile. The only thing that I was unsure of was the tree that was relatively close to the window. Hope there are no perv's or criminals around I thought. I would have to talk to dad about getting a lock and decent curtains. I turned and as two removal men entered and asked where I wanted the bed. The rest of the afternoon was spent placing the furniture around the house. Dad left this to me and just helped hump stuff into the appropriate rooms. I was sure that we would move some again as we re-familiarised ourselves with the house, but it would do for now. We finished around six pm. As we were due at Billy's at seven we quickly changed out of our dirty smelly clothes, washed and headed out.

Two hours later I found myself standing outside Billy's front window listening to the discussion going on between the two men inside and Jake inside. The conversation was rather frightening. I had come outside to get some air and avoid the loaded comments and lustful eyes from Jake. Plus it gave me a break from the stench. I had first noticed it as we drove down the road to La Push. I had my windows open enjoying the unique fresh air filled with the smells of the forest, when it suddenly changed as we crossed the bridge into reservation lands. It was a combination of wet dog sewage and garbage. It wasn't overpowering but it caused me to close my window. However it did become very overpowering when we entered Billy's house and seemed to be emanating from Jake. God take a shower I had thought.

"Hi Bella." Jake had tried to say this in a flirtatious manor and failed miserably. He then leant forward and sniffed at me slightly, the creep. "You met anyone new in Forks today?" He narrowed his eyes at me when he asked this and crinkled his nose.

"No, haven't seen anyone yet. Why?"

"Oh nothing it's just your perfume is just very strong." Jacob Black is such a charmer and hang on a sec, I smell. "It reminds me of some people on Forks is all" I scowled at him and turned to Billy.

"Hey Uncle Billy. How are you?" Billy who had been watching the whole exchange between us nodded his head and turned back to my Dad. Small talk continued for a while until I could stand it no longer and needed a break and said I wanted to get some air. Now without their knowledge I was listening in as they talked about me.

"So has anything improved Charlie." Bill asked him quietly.

"If anything it's got worse since I told her we were moving back." He sullenly replied. "I don't know what to do with her anymore. I mean she never really talks. I was constantly called into the school, she has no friends that I know of and she hardly eats. If I hadn't done tests, I would swear she was on drugs." Shit he is still on that.

"What makes you think she is on drugs," Jake asked surprised.

"Well she is pale and moody. She wears that type of clothing all the time. Never takes of those sunglasses, even at night, she seems really lethargic and according to the school she never eats lunch there or very much at home. I thought she may be saving her money so I checked her bank but there is hardly any money there. I've searched her room on several occasions and there's no drugs or money there. In fact there is hardly anything new there. Just the occasional Items of clothing but I pay for them on my card." I was getting pissed now with my Dad. He had obviously been invading my privacy a lot more than I thought. "I have even administered a couple of drugs tests, they came back negative though. I even took a week of work to follow her in case she knew of ways to beat the test and to see if she bought any. Nothing though." WHAT! THE! FUCK! The anger must have been radiating of me now. I was standing there shaking with the power of my anger. How dare he, I was saying to myself. I glanced up and looked around me trying to decide what to do. I saw two guys standing down the street staring in my direction, they seemed to be confused about something. One took out his phone and made a call. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down in the hopes it would prevent me ripping my father a new one. As I started to calm I tuned back in to the conversation taking place inside, while keeping my eye on the guys down the street.

"Why does she wear the glasses, is there something wrong with her eyes." Jake asked him through clenched teeth.

"That's how the drug business started. I began to notice her eyes were red and had bags under them. With everything else that was going on I thought it might be drugs. As I said though there is no evidence of it. The only place she could have been getting it and keeping it is at school." I heard him sigh sadly. "So I decided to move out of LA, luckily the chiefs job opened up here so I applied and here I am."

"Charlie has Bella been attacked or been in the hospital or anything?" Jake asked still sounding angry he seemed to have taken over the conversation. "Has she disappeared for a few days for example?"

"No why?" Charlie sounded very suspicious.

"Nothing really, just checking you know trying to understand." Jake soothingly replied. There were now three boys and a girl looking down the street in confusion. They kept sniffing the air raising their noses up to do it to. Further in the background I could see two more jogging towards them.

"Can I use your bathroom Billy." My dad politely asked. "This beer is going straight to my bladder."

"Of course you can, you needn't ask." I heard my dad get up and leave. "What's going on Jake why are you asking those questions."

"Oh come on dad you know why. Red eyes, pale, smells like the Cullen's. What do you think?" Jake sounded exasperated with his dad.

"Don't be stupid. First I am sure you would have reacted a lot differently to her presence if she was a leech." LEECH? What the fuck never been called that before and who are the Cullen's. "Secondly she blushed once when you made one of your crass remarks. You're going to have to tone that down you know if you want to win her over?"

"I don't want to win her over if she is a leech." Jake grumbled.

"Jake be serious, think about it carefully, what did you feel when she entered and what did you hear." Billy was trying to calm the boy by the tone of his voice so Jake must have been angry. Jake was silent for a moment.

"Well her smell put me on edge a bit but it was only slight could have been cheap perfume. But it was there, slower than normal but there." My smell, that's rich. Crap the gang and it was a gang because there was eight of them now were moving down the street sort of searching it. Maybe I should go back in.

"Another thing to consider is that Bella reacted to you just as she always does. If she had sensed you and was a leech she would have attacked and tried to kill us both and maybe her dad to."

"Leech? Billy you going on about your stupid superstitions again." My Dad was just returning to the room. The group coming down the street had stopped and were staring at Billy's house suspiciously. There seemed to be a small argument going on as well. I tried to become more inconspicuous by leaning further into the shadows. I watched them closely and tried to listen to what was happening in the room at the same time.

"It was just a joke Charlie. We were actually talking about Bella. I have an idea I want to run by you." What's Billy up to now, it better not be about me being with Jake or even marrying him. "Well we were thinking that with the current element at Forks High…."

"Is this about the Cullen's again? I told you Billy, I had them checked out. The kids are first class students and Dr Cullen is one of if not the best Doctors in the country. We are lucky to have him here." I had heard these kind of lectures before Billy would be best advised to leave it alone. What is with these guys on the reservation, can't they afford clothes. All the guys in the group in front of me were bare footed and topless. The one girl in the group only had a small cropped halter on. Actually she's hot those abs….. my tongue…mmmmm. Oh my god her legs.

"What do you think?" Billy's voice pulled me out of my aroused stupor. Crap I had missed something.

"I don't know if she well agree to that. She is very independent. Plus does she qualify." My dad sounded so unsure. Billy only had this effect on him when it came to one thing. Tribal matters! Crap, crap, crap not this arranged marriage shit. I'm gay for fucks sake.

"Well can't you just do it, I mean you are her legal guardian." Jake asked. Do they feed these guys steroids or something. The group had moved even closer and now I could see how big they were. Come to think of it Jake was just as big. Every one of the boys must be close to seven feet tall and the girl wasn't much shorter. They all looked like body builders. Toned to fuck. Is it a fitness cult.

"Plus think of the benefits for Bella. You said she had no friends in LA. Jake goes to the reservation school so do some of the pa…er his friends, so she will already know people there. The other added benefit he and his friends will be able to keep an eye on her for you." Shut the fuck up Billy I will not go to school down here. Tell them dad. "As for qualifying, she may not live here but you are on the tribal rolls so they would make an exception." Why is that smell getting stronger, I came out to get away from it. Great it's coming from them, is it some cheap deodorant they make here. Yeah that's it a cheap deodorant, sold by billy, bet it's called 'eau da bullshit'.

"You have a point, I'll talk to her about it later." No Dad not a chance I am going to the reservation school. I am going to Forks High, I want to stay away from Jake as much as possible.

"Just be firm with her Charlie, it is for her own good." Don't care what you say Billy not happening. With the attention I had been paying to the group coming down the street and the conservation inside, I had failed to notice the figure walking towards us from a different direction. I now became aware of his presence. It wasn't the fact that he was the biggest guy I had ever seen, or the fact I hadn't smelt him or seen him coming that surprised me it was my reaction. I just spun, crouched and hissed defensively at him. I knew immediately he was the singular power in this group. Unfortunately my reaction immediately brought the groups attention to my location. I was still contemplating my reaction to this guy when his hand grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the side of Billy's house knocking my glasses of in the process.

"Your dead Leech." He growled at me. I hissed in his phase and did what comes naturally and kicked him between his legs. He dropped me clutching his privates as he went to his knees. Right on target I smirked to myself, he leapt to his feet and got into a defensive crouch. He was visibly shaking and growling at me. Several members of his gang were growling to. He then leapt forward grabbing my throat and pinning me again to the side of the house.

"Sam stop." Billy shouted at him as Jake leapt in front of me and the very angry group. "This is Bella Swan, Chief Swans daughter. Just stop and listen very carefully." He gave this Sam guy a very pointed look. The whole group seemed to cock their heads to one side in unison. Creepy much I muttered to myself as they all stared at me. Sam began to look confused, he let me go and stepped away.

"But the smell…."

"I know." Jake agreed. "I thought the same at first." OK what the fuck are they talking about.

"Her eyes are…."

"I hadn't seen it for myself and they are not all red but I know." Jake was peering at my eyes and making me very uncomfortable. So much to my embarrassment I hissed at him to this time I bared my teeth to. He backed off.

"She's hissing at us." Sam said then found himself confronted by a very angry Dad.

"What the hell do you think you are doing grabbing and threatening my daughter. If I had jurisdiction I would arrest you on the spot for assault. As it is." He turned to Billy. "I expect you to deal with this Billy and the other thing we were talking about, if this is the type of kids you have at the school here" he gestured at the gang. "I don't want her going to the school here." Jake was now glaring at Sam. "Come on Bella." he grabbed my hand and began marching us of. As I passed Billy, I threw a smirk at him causing him to narrow his eyes at me. "We will go into town for dinner Bella, what do you fancy."

"I fancy having a very serious talk about boundaries, trust and my privacy." I growled at him as we walked away. He shoulders stiffened and he glanced to his side.

"Why would you want to do that?" he asked quietly. Before walking around to the other side of the truck. He unlocked it and then we climbed in.

"I heard everything you talked to Uncle Billy about." I said getting settled.

"Eavesdropping is rude Bella." I scowled at him.

"Do you really want to go there Dad." I was glaring at him now.

"I don't suppose, do as I say and not as I do isn't going to cut it." He looked at me then and paled at the amount of rage that was displayed on his features.

"Nope!" I snapped at him. He sighed and turned to the front. Started the engine and we left to find dinner. "Oh and Dad I would never go to school down here so don't let Billy talk you into it."


End file.
